


Diet Mountain Dew

by gerico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerico/pseuds/gerico
Summary: there are many ways to show love
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Diet Mountain Dew

The Impala is speeding through fields, on a long straight road. It goes without saying, Dean is driving. Cas rides shotgun, Sam is sitting in the backseat, head down on some dossier, couple more beside him.

The road is smooth, and the car rumbles soothingly, the windows halfway down let in the warm air, Sam holds the dossiers down on the seat under his thigh, now and then a page flutters and flips with the wind.

A small pothole in the asphalt makes them bounce lightly.

«Care for some music?» Dean says as he switches the radio on.

« _♫-shaped sunglasses cause we're gonna take a ride-♫_ »

Dean glances at the radio with disgust, his mouth an exaggerated grimace «What the fuck is this crap.»

« _♫-the past says I've been waiti-_ »

He turns the radio back off, «Who messed with my ...?!» his eyes switch accusingly from Sam in the rear-view mirror to Cas in the passenger seat, but none of the two is really gonna be intimidited by the threat in Dean's voice. 

He puts his hand back on the wheel and his eyes on the road, and his expression starts to relax.

Watching straight ahead with a concentrated stare, Cas says «I... like that song.»

Of course it wasn't a complaint or request, he simply states it.

Dean still stares at the road ahead, he clenches his jaw, just a bit. A quick exhale and a click of tongue, as if he had lost an argument that wasn't happening. He quickly turns the radio on again.

« _♫-fast is say it's gonna be alright diet mountain dew baby New York city-♫_ ».

Cas, still watching out of the window, the warm air on his forehead, hints a soft smile.

From the backseat Sam pokes a quick glance from under his bowed brows at his brother and smirks. He goes back to his readings, just a quick shake of the head at his ridicolous brother.

And Dean still stares straight ahead, now with determination, he couldn't have possibly sustained the sheer possibility of meeting Cas' eyes.

« _♫-brings me closer I could sparkle up your eye diet mountain dew baby New York city never was there ever-♫_ ».

«What is "diet mountain dew"?» asks Cas, turning just slightly to his right, but still watching the fields passing by out the window.

Sam looks up at him «It's a soft drink... It's sweet.»

Cas nods knowingly, and turns to the side window, and feels the warm air on his face.

They have been going for a while now, and songs came and went on the radio, a different station, stuff more in tune with Dean's tastes.

They pull up in a gas station on the rightside of the road, Dean parks by the gas pump, gets out of the car and into the store, to pay for gas and buy provisions, like beers. Cas gets out of the car, so Sam can too, as the back doors were locked. Sam had been reading all along and his eyes were tired and out of focus, he stretches until his back cracks and rubs his eyes as he walks up to the pump to take care of the gas. Cas stands by the open front door, contemplating the view around them. 

The little door's bell rings as Dean walks out of the store, his hands full with a couple packets of snacks and two glass beer bottles. And a bright green plastic bottle.

He walks over to Sam and Cas, throws the snacks through the open door into the car, the beer bottles clink together as he gets the plastic one and hands it to Cas, without looking up, without looking at him. 

Cas hesitates a second or two, then grabs it. He turns the bottle around in his hands, " _diet mountain dew_ ".

Dean hands Sam his beer and they both pop the caps off, letting them hit the ground with two tings.

**Author's Note:**

> don't drink and drive
> 
> (english is not my first language, sorry if some words or sayings are wrong)


End file.
